To Win a Wolverine's Love
by Dark Lady of the Night
Summary: Just as the Title implies what does it take to win the affection of Logan? The real question is can he love her back? updated chapter 8 ready to read. Logan/wolverineOC Nightcrawler/KurtWagnerOC
1. Salvation

**To Win a Wolverine's Love**

**Salvation**

**Amanda**

It seemed as though I'd travelled for the longest time. Searching for a place to belong, along with my friend Laura. I'd lived in a small place in Ontario called Deseronto. I'd become an outcast simply because I could heal faster than other people. Laura knew I was mutant but hadn't cared about such trivial things she had run away with me. Besides being able to heal I had really great agility and speed combined with a fantastic sense of smell. We'd wandered together in solitude for a long time until we had heard tell of a place called the Xavier Institute for Gifted People, people like me. The huge mansion was in sight but it was the dead of the night. There was no possible way we were getting inside tonight the best bet for tonight was the doorstep. We carefully climbed the gate but the moment we set foot within the gate a high pitched alarm was set off. We stood there in shock. I composed myself to look every inch Laura's boyfriend as I'd done from the day we had run away. I was wearing a cloak with a hood and I had my hair pulled back in a ponytail that was hidden in my hood. I also wore baggy shirts to hide my womanly attributes. Suddenly I saw a dark figure emerge from the institute. I sniffed the air and knew instantly that he was angered by our presence.

"Who the Hell are you and what the Hell do you want?" he growled when he stood a few feet away from us.

"We cam here because we thought we would be welcomed but I guess we were wrong come on Laura let's go," I said turning to face her, take her hand and walk off. Then he was right in front of my face his angry eyes boring into mine.

"You insultin' me Bub?" he asked.

"Yes I'm insulting you Bub," I said punctuating Bub by pushing him out of my face. This only served to make him angrier. He let out a fierce growl and attacked me tackling me to the ground around the waist.

"You know it seems you like pissing me off pal," he growled at me.

" Yeah I do," I replied kicking him off and scrambling to my feet.

"Oh so you want to play in the big leagues Bub? Let's play,' he answered. Then I heard a dnagerous sounding shink. Sharp metals claws now protruded from his hands. In my head I was thinking,

"Oh Shit!" Instead I said,

"Let's rock big man!" So it began we were evenly matched in agility he and I. He was good at fighting as was I. Eventually he landed a swift kick in my stomach that knocked the breath out of me. I landed on the ground on my knees clutching my stomach and gasping for breath.

"Had enough yet?" he asked landing on his feet and retracting his claws. I struggled to my feet still holding my stomach and cried,

"Never!" while charging him.

"Wrong move Bub," he answered when I collided with him I heard that shink sound again and was met with searing pain in my shoulder. I cried out in pain and slumped against the strange mutant in shock.


	2. Painful Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men I am just walking the dogs here so to speak. I am writing this story with the influence of both the cartoon and the movie. Please Read and Review tell me if you like.

**Painful Truths**

**Logan**

"Amanda," screamed the young mans companion as I withdrew my claws.

"Man his parents must have hated him to call him by a girls name," I commented steadying the limp form for his girlfriend to take him.

"His parents didn't hate him they called him by a girls name because he is a girl," she answered breathlessly running up to me I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I hurriedly pushed back the kid's cloak and found it to be true. I had killed a little girl. Well on second glance she wasn't so little. My breath released itself from my lungs with a shuddering woosh.

"Follow me," I tossed over my shoulder at her friend as I abruptly turned and scooped her up. I ran for the mansion hoping her friend could follow my rapid step. I burst into my room and her on my bed in my haste I had made her ponytail fall out. Withdrew my claws and sliced away her shirt. I saw my deep claw marks in the unblemished skin of her left shoulder. I reached a trembling hand forward and touched her wounds knowing that she would either die from the wounds themselves or from an infection as a result of the wounds. I felt ashamed I'd thought that she was a boy I hadn't even checked her scent to be sure. I'd been so stupid. I couldn't take my eyes off of her pained features which were quite beautiful despite it all. I have doomed this young girl to die. Then she suddenly grasped the hand I had laid over her wounds and gasped violently likely in pain.

"This is it then," I thought to myself. "She's dying." Her hand spasmed over mine clutching with a death grip and then went limp just as fast. I shut my eyes and shook my head determined not to let my emotions through I had killed before. I looked up at her eyes expecting them to be staring at me in a glassy tableau of false living. Imagine my surprise when I find that she is staring back at me intently. At my puzzled look she slowly lifted my hand from her damaged skin to reveal a smooth expanse of tanned shoulder. It couldn't be possible but here was the evidence right in front of me. She could heal just like I could.

"Kid?" I said in astonishment.

"My name is Amanda please use it," she answered softly. She didn't seem to care that she naked and completely vulnerable to me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry you didn't know," she answered quickly.

"It shouldn't matter wether I knew or not. I shouldn't have struck you with a fatal blow no matter what you did to me," I answered blocking any excuse she gave me. I got up and pulled the comforter over her form.

"Are you hungry Amanda," I said remembering her insistence that I use her name.

"I ate just an hour ago," she answered curtly.

"You're lying your sweat glands just increased production and I heard your stomach growl," I said knowing she couldn't retort. She looked at me defiantly but said nothing. I got up abruptly to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked suddenly fearful.

"I'm going to get you something to eat," I said simply without even turning around. I heard her sigh in relief as she settled down into my bed her fears chased away. I quickly stalked down the long hall to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out what was left from the stew at supper. I poured some in a bowl and popped it in the microwave. While it heated I searched for a tray to place it on. I was just pouring her a glass of milk when her friend suddenly ran into the kitchen.

"It's you!" she gasped out. "Where's Amanda?"

"She's in my room resting," I answered quietly.

"Is she okay?" she asked with deep concern.

"Surprisingly she is," I told her bluntly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked on the defence immediately. I placed the glass of milk on the tray, I then turned around and braced my hand on the counter and brought out the big guns.

"Did you know that your friend is a mutant?" I asked point blank.

"What of course I knew that's why she ran away from home. She couldn't face the ridicule anymore so she left," she replied.

"And what about you kid are you mutant too is that why you ran away?" I asked.

"No I ran away with her because she is my best friend and I care about her," she explained.


	3. There You Are

Disclaimer: Hello I updated I no own X-men but I think everyone wants to own Hugh Jackman as Wolverine rrrrooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yeah sorry Enjoy the chappie

**There You Are**

**Logan**

"Why didn't she just say she was a mutant," I questioned her.

"She's a very proud person and hates to admit any weakness she doesn't trust anyone easily anymore but she's just so sick of running away," she answered.

"Well we all understand that here at the institute, everyone here has been ridiculed at one time or another," I told her.

"Can I come see her I mean I want to see for myself that she's okay," she said. Before I could respond a bolt of blue fur ran in the kitchen and screamed,

"There you are," in a heavily German accented voice as he screeched to a halt in front of Amanda's friend.

"Kurt what are you doing?" I asked in annoyance.

"She's an intruder and I am trying to run her out," he answered indignantly.

"Yeah well don't waste your time and energy she's welcome here," I growled.

"Whys she welcome?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because she came here with a friend who is a mutant and even though she isn't she understands us," I told him in no uncertain terms. The microwave chose that moment to beep. "Now if you'll excuse us I have to take her friend something to eat," I said placing the stew on the tray after retrieving it from the microwave. I picked up the tray and began to walk back in the direction of my room, I could smell her friend close behind me. They looked almost alike but were different in a lot of ways. For instance Amanda was only 5,2' while the girl behind was a few inches taller and Amanda's hair was darker than hers. The girl behind me had green eyes while Amanda's were a doe brown colour. Their faces were slightly were different in shape. It was apparent that they were really good friends. Amanda took a shot for her and the other ran away with Amanda because they couldn't bear to be separated. Once we reached my room I opened the door so that her companion could enter ahead of me. I then came in and shut the door firmly behind me. The girl immediately went to her friends side.

"Amanda," she called to her softly. She opened her eyes and breathed her friends name on a sigh.

"Laura."

"Oh Amanda don't move too much, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already have," she said with concern.

There is no way to hurt myself more," she responded softly.

"What are you talking about he stuck his claws all the way through your shoulder you can't tell me your fine," she said in disbelief.

"But I am Laura," she said uncovering her shoulder displaying it's healed state.

"How can that be I saw him skewer you right through," she asked.

"I know you saw that but I never told you what my power was did I?" she questioned her.

"No you didn't ," she said taken aback.

"Well that is my power I can heal at a rapid rate without leaving behind a scar," she told her lightly.

"So that's why you never worried about getting hurt because you could just heal yourself," she said.


	4. Food and Explanations

Disclaimer: Allo I do not own X-men or the like but owning wolverine and a few other might be a cool thing. Oh sorry On with the story please Read and Review me. Enjoy!**  
**

**Food and Explanations**

**Logan**

"That's right. That is why whenever something happened I risked life and limb because I knew that I could without worrying about the consequences," having heard enough for the moment I cleared my throat loudly and they both turned and looked at me quick.

"I brought you some stew," I said striding forward and placing the tray on Amanda's lap. I then went over to my desk and pulled the chair from it over to the bed. I then pulled an extra spoon out of my pocket and handed it to Laura. She looked at me puzzled wondering how I'd known that she'd been hungry. It was quite simple when we were in the kitchen I'd heard her stomach growling at it's emptiness.

"Go ahead eat," I told them. They didn't have to be told twice. The stew was devoured in under ten minutes and the milk in five. After they were done I took the tray and set it on the floor.

"I want to hear your story, how'd ya end up here?" I asked trying not to sound harsh and probably failing miserably.

Where do you want us to start?" asked Amanda.

"The beginning always works," I answered shortly.

"Well I suppose that it all started when I was sixteen, I noticed my talent one day when I cut myself on a sharp knife and it instantly healed itself. The day that changed everything was when I was meeting my boyfriend in front of the local movie theatre he parked on the opposite side of the street. The front of the theatre is a no parking zone. He parked got out and began to cross the street. He waved at me and as he waved he dropped his car keys , as he bent to pick them up I heard tires. I didn't even think I just ran and pushed him out of the way. Apparently the car hit me full force and sent me flying. When I came to I was surrounded by a bunch of people. People I knew and respected. They were all horrified staring at me in shock. I wondered what the problem was and then I realized they had seen me heal and were now frightened of me. They couldn't even hide it," she said her voice heavy with sadness.

"So they saw you heal everyone knows about mutants what's the problem?" I asked in puzzlement.

"You don't understand in our town Amanda was the first and only mutant ever found there which is why they ridiculed her. To them it was proof that they were clean," said Laura her anger evident in her voice and stance. I had it then she was harassed for being the first to show up in her town. She was proof of their supposed infection.

"I'm sorry kid," I said again.

"You already said that," retorted Amanda on a shrill cry.

"I can't help but say I'm sorry I know how you feel more so than I'd like to admit, know that you are not alone here," I assured her as best I could.

"That is why I sought out the institute to be accepted and understood," she replied looking at me full in the face her brown eyes squinting.

"Can you not see very well?" I questioned her.

"Oh right," said Laura suddenly. "Here Amanda your glasses," she said pulling them from her cloak. She accepted them without question and put them on. They made her eyes look wider and more innocent than before. She had gotten to me I didn't know why but for some odd reason she had.

"How old are you two," I heard my mouth ask of it's own volition.

"I'm turning twenty this month and Laura just turned eighteen last month," Amanda informed me bluntly. I nodded my head in understanding and then said,

"Well I'll leave you two to you rest now."

"Wait where will you sleep," asked Amanda.

"Doesn't matter," I answered and then walked out the door shutting it behind me.


	5. Caw, Caw

Disclaimer - I do not own X-men I could just cry. Oh and will someone please review my work I live for reviews and criticism tells me if I am improving or not. Thank you - DLN**  
**

**Caw, Caw**

**Laura**

After I knew he'd left and was out of earshot, I turned to Amanda and said,

"You like him don't you?" Her face immediately turned bright red along with her ears. "You don't even have to answer that question I already know because your ears just told me," I crowed at her in delight although she didn't know I'd met someone I liked already as well. The blue guy was very sweet in an endearing way. He was hot and I hadn't even gotten his name but then again Amanda didn't know her guys name either he had never given it to us. Wait he had mentioned the blue guys name in the kitchen. He had called him Kurt. Kurt was certainly cute. But I couldn't let Amanda get that little piece of info on me or she'd crow as much as I was right now if not more. I wasn't going to let her find out that easily either. Leisurely I took off my cloak, then my pants and crawled into bed beside Amanda for a nice long sleep in a real bed for once. The moment my head hit the pillow I fell into a very deep sleep almost immediately.

**Logan**

I went out and made myself at home on the living room couch. Not much of a bed but it would do until tomorrow when Xavier found them their own beds. I'd been nicer to them than I usually was to anyone except for Marie, Professor X, and Jean of course. At first I just couldn't be gruff with them when no one else was awake to greet them. Then when I found out that Amanda shared my gift of healing I just be angry with her especially after hearing her story. Being ridiculed for being able to heal yourself now that's far from sinister but in a small town where it had never happened before. I guess it would be considered a big deal. It pissed me off that people could be so narrow minded about something so trivial. In the truest sense her powers were trivial all she could do was heal herself. She couldn't do any mortal damage to anyone or anything. They would've run me out with torches in that town. I chuckled at the thought of them trying they wouldn't have succeeded.


	6. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: Hello everybody I see that almost 2 hundred people have enjoyed my x-men story and in having said that I do not own any part of x-men I am just having a bit of fun with them. Enjoy please R&R for the sake of my sanity people.**  
**

**Many Meetings**

**Amanda**

I awoke that morning to bright sunlight streaming in the windows. As always I awoke before Laura who was still beside me snoring softly. I climbed out of bed carefully so I wouldn't wake Laura up. I searched the floor for any intact piece of my shirt. I was sorely disappointed because all I found was shreds and not much else. Laura still needed her shirt so I went over to the dresser and managed to find a pure black man's shirt. I threw on the shirt and began to look at my surroundings. I heard a whispered plea of my name in the stillness of the room.

"Who's there?" I called out in the emptiness.

"A friend," came the answer.

"A friend who?" I asked still freaked.

"Charles Xavier creator of the Xavier institute," came the answer.

"Mr. Xavier where are you?"I asked calmer now with the knowledge of whom I was speaking to.

"I'm here within your mind speaking to you and you alone, so you do not have to speak aloud if you do not wish to," he explained.

"Okay," I replied.

"Now I can sense that your friend is still within the dreams of slumber would you mind waking her up?" He questioned me.

"No not at all," I answered turning to my task. I walked over to the bed and softly called her name. My only answer was a resounding snore. I decided talking wouldn't get me anywhere so I proceeded to do it the old fashioned way, shaking.

"Amanda what are you doing she questioned me sleepily.

"Trying to wake you up!" I answered bluntly.

"Yeah but why?" she asked.

"Because Mr. Xavier asked me to," I responded.

"Mr. Xavier?" she said puzzled obviously.

"Charles Xavier, the creator of the Xavier institute, you know the owner of this place," I said in irritation.

"What does he want with me?" she questioned.

"He probably want to talk to the both of us now come on get up," I said.

"I don't want to," she answered.

"You'll get up or I'll steal the blankets and open the windows," I retorted.

"You wouldn't," she threw back.

"Do you want to test me on that Theory Laura," I asked in dark tones. A resounding groan was heard from the pile of bedding and suddenly Laura emerged from them.

"This had better be important or else," she growled throwing aside the covers and standing up. She immediately retrieved her pants and put them on. Next she grabbed her cloak and then turned to me and said,

"All right let's go."

"Okay Mr Xavier where are we supposed to go now?" I asked mentally.

"Just follow my voice and you'll find me," he answered.

"Come on Laura let get going," I said.

"Go where Amanda?" she questioned me.

"Follow Mr. Xavier's voice of course, don't you hear him?" I asked her.

"No, no I don't," she answered.

"Oh wait right I'm the only one who can hear him in my mind at the moment anyway," I said out loud.

"Well you're the one who can hear him so lead on Amanda," suggested Laura.

"All right lead on Mr. Xavier," I said echoing Laura's suggestion. We exited the bedroom and I closed my eyes to listen to Charles Xavier's voice in my head getting my bearings. I heard his voice emanate from the right so I turned in that direction. I took ten steps in that direction then stopped and repeated the procedure. I repeated the process until Laura informed me that we were standing in front of a door. I opened my eyes and we entered the room, sitting at a desk directly opposite the door was a bald man, beside him was the guy who had attacked me last night. Beside him stood a lady with white hair. On the opposite side of the bald man was a guy wearing dark sunglasses and a girl with dark red hair.


	7. Welcome to My School

Disclaimer - I own Absolutely nothing except for my original Characters sono sue please. Enjoy the Chappie - DLN

**  
Welcome to My School**

**Amanda**

"Good morning Amanda and Laura," said the Bald Fellow. " I trust you slept well," he stated to which we nodded in affirmation. "I am Charles Xavier and to my left you will Logan also known as the Wolverine, to his direct left is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm, to my right Scott Summers also known as Cyclops and to his right Dr. Jean Gray.

"Cool," I responded at a lack of words. Laura chose to remain silent.

"I am glad that you chose to seek out the institute, most people usually seek it out as an absolute last resort instead of their first. I really wish that would change but the main thing that matters is you're here," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier," said Laura.

"Please dispense with the severe formalities and call me Professor,' he insisted.

"Okay Professor," I said trying it out on my tongue.

"So does everyone here have gifts like Amanda?" asked Laura suddenly.

"Yes all students here are gifted with powers Amanda has the least severe case I've seen to date," he answered.

"You mean there are others with stronger powers than me?" I questioned him.

"Yes one girl here is currently incapable of simple human contact," he explained.

"Now that would suck," I said.

"Most definitely," Laura agreed.

"Why can't she touch anyone?" I asked.

"Because her skin absorbs the life force of anyone she touches and she always has the possibility of killing them if she holds on for far too long," he explained. "Basically what I'm saying is welcome to the institute, I've appointed two people to be your personal guides. Logan will be accompanying Amanda and Kurt will accompany Laura." After these words an inky mist came into the room and then in a flash there was a blue creature standing beside Laura with all sorts of designs on his skin.

"Greetings," he said in a clear German accent.

"Hello Kurt this Laura and Amanda, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to show Laura around the institute," said the professor.

"Sure, no problem," he answered.

"Good then it's all settled," commented Xavier.

I don't know how Laura's tour went but mine was rather silent. Logan only ever talked enough to tell me the name of something or a place or when he was answering one of my questions. After the tour was over I was promptly brought back to Professor Xavier. Logan left after dropping me off. It was like he didn't even want to be near me.

"No worries Amanda, Logan likes you it's just his way of doing things," said Professor Xavier.

"What do you mean?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Don't try to go to Logan, if he wants to he'll come to you," said Xavier. All I could do was nod in affirmation. " Now then we have one little problem for you. The need for clothes, we always have old cast offs in the laundry room, you can find some things that you can make useful for you and your friend," he told me.

"Speaking of my friend she hasn't made it back yet I wonder if she's doing well or not," I commented.

"She's with Kurt she'll be fine," said the Professor. I nodded my head and left to make my way to the Laundry room.


	8. Giggles in the Laundry Room

Hello everyone, it has been a long time since I updated this chapter is a little dry but believe me things heat up.

Disclaimer - I do not own the x-men or anything property to the movie I am just having a bit of fun

enjoy - DLN

_**Giggles in the Laundry Room**_

**Amanda**

I found the Laundry room without much difficulty, the castoff bin easily found, it being the biggest bin in the room. My keen sense of hearing and smell also alerted me to the two people sitting directly behind the castoff bin. I made a slow walk to the front of the bin being careful not to make them aware that they were no longer alone having a pleasant chat. When I was close enough to look into the bin I recognized the voices immediately as those of Kurt and Laura. It was also obvious from her shy tones and careful giggles that she liked the fuzzy blue man. I filed it as all women do in the back of my mind for later deciding not to bother her now I would have my revenge. I began to sort through the almost forgotten bin finding lots of shirts that had been slashed to pieces as well as a few slashed jeans all men's style but still quite wearable if one knew where and how to cut. I found some flattering tank tops for Laura that weren't too shabby looking. As well as some nightgowns that would not be long for the garbage but would do for now, a few feminine pants that we could share. I found some plastic bags nearby to place the clothes in and left good naturedly. Not saying a word to the two behind the castoff cart.

By the end of that day Laura and I had our own rooms some clothes and we knew how to navigate the institute a little bit but most of the occupants were really nice to us considering that we were newcomers, but of course everyone there was at one time or another. A month passed by uneventfully while we got to know our surroundings and the people of the institute. Unfortunately the person that I wanted to know better avoided me like the plague. Every so often I would see him in the halls, say 'hi,' and all Logan would do was grunt and turn to stalk off in the opposite direction. I remembered the professor's advice and did not go after him. After all he knew him better than I did.

Laura and Kurt were fast becoming the best of friends as far as men and women could become before taking the next step. I saw a date in the near future even if they themselves did not. It was coming. I felt a bit left out but all that mattered to me was that she was happy in this place that I sought out to refuge and hide.

The bad part was that this weekend we had to clean our rooms they had become quite messy in the whirlwind of getting settled and acquainted. This was also part of the deal though with the Xavier Institute great place to be but you had to do your own maintenance in your room. But we would have fun while we cleaned, we would, make it fun as we helped each other. We waited until the place was basically devoid of all life, it would not take very long it never did, then we could go out and do as we pleased with our weekend. We started on Laura's room after finding a small CD player blasting her favorite music while we cleaned laughing at our goofiness it seemed to take any time at all before we were heading down to my room to continue the clean streak. I decided to hear the good time oldies while we cleaned my room.

**Logan**

I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the institute, the place was so deserted I could have walked around in my underwear had I wanted to but on the off chance that someone might come back early I chose to wear my jeans just to be on the safe side. I walked down the halls just glad to be on my own to have some roaming room. It was then that I heard oldies blasting down the halls out of nowhere. Oldies usually mean that beast was still lurking around somewhere. I was going to give the big glue man a piece of my mind as I usually did when he blasted that crap. I do not hate the oldies but today was a day where I could do without them. It began to sink in as I followed the music that this wasn't the way to Beast's room. Then just as I got close the music stopped as quickly as it had begun.


	9. Bopping and bumping

Hello all I am trying my best to keep updating as often as possible so that I do not leave any of you hanging.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men nor anything affiliated with them, I am only doing this for fun, Nor do I own the lyrics or song contained within this chapter "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" It belong to Bachman Turner Overdrive and their respective label. Thank you.

_**You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet**_

**Logan**

"Good," I thought to myself, "They musta heard me coming and turned it off." Then as I turned to leave it blasted again in a loud wave of rock and roll I'd heard it before of course. I turned to the doorway and I saw a streak of comprised of black, blue jean and brown hair dash by the open door. It was then that I knew I wasn't dealing with the Beast. I was dealing with Amanda. I didn't know how to handle her she gave me a funny feeling when I was around her. She made my nerves stand on end and my heart accelerated whenever I was around her, it was so loud that I was certain she could hear it. After a few minutes of watching I saw her friend Laura go by the open door as well she didn't bother me like Amanda. It was just the strange way in which I was aware of everything she did, everything she said. Even the way she laughed. I was acutely aware and I didn't like the hold she had over me it was insistent and powerful. Too deeply immersed in my thoughts I did not notice that my body was doing the exact opposite of what my mind was thinking. I noticed when I found myself leaned against the door frame with on hand resting on my hip watching her bop around the room cleaning in time to the music. It was then that I actually listened to the words.

"I met a younger woman and she took my heart away, she said I had it coming to me and I wanted it that, I think that any lovin's good loving. So I took what I could get ooh oooh and then she looked at me with them big brown eyes and said you ain't seen nothing yet . . . B-Baby you just ain't seen nothing yet." The song was really ironic since Amanda had brown eyes. I then saw her wielding a broom as though it were an electric guitar. I couldn't help but smile at her silly antics, and that smile stayed on my face until she decided to incorporate her bottom into her dance she wriggled her hips and shook them as though she were wagging an invisible tail at me. The image was somehow enticing. I shook my head and shut my eyes thinking to myself,

"Behave you old pervert."

**Amanda**

Laura and I were having a blast dancing my room clean. I loved my get up and go music. I was bopping around, rifting my hips in time with the music. While I bopped around I was wondering what the future would hold for me here at the institute, whatever happened it would be better than if I was somewhere else, I was with kindred spirits here. With that happy thought in mind I picked up my broom and began hopping up down advancing backward as I did so. I also offhandedly wondered what Logan would think if he saw me now, then my back collided with a rock hard frame that could only belong to a scant few people at the institute but I had a sinking feeling that it was exactly who I thought it was.

**Logan**

I stood at the doorframe with my eyes still closed just listening to the music knowing I should leave before I was seen, when a small feminine back and bottom collided with that very male part of myself making it jump in reaction to the sensation.

**Laura**

I turned around to see Amanda jumping backwards and before I could utter one word of warning she jumped backward smacking her bottom right into Logan's groin, whose eyes immediately shot open. Amanda's eyes looked as though they were ready to pop right out of her head. I could not help myself as a wry grin crept across my features in reaction to their shocked expressions. It was now evident to me that not only did Amanda like him but he liked her as well. There was hope at least. Amanda very slowly removed herself from Logan, she turned and managed to stammer out,

"I'm sorry."


	10. Something you're never gonna forget

Disclaimer: wee a wolvy update and short I know but oh so sweet, more to come very soon. I no own you no sue!

_**Here's Something You're Never Gonna Forget**_

**Laura**

He didn't even answer her, just gave her the dirtiest look in the world and walked off without a second glance.

"That arrogant bastard!!!! How dare he!!!!" I thought. Poor Amanda slowly backed away to the bed and very deliberately sat down, burying her face in her hands and began to cry. He was going to pay for this injustice. She had apologized, what did he want her to do, grovel??

"Amanda, wait here," I said, immediately stalking after him. I followed him to his room where he basically tried to hide. He succeeded in locking the door, but he could not shut out my screams. "Logan you are a bastard, she said she was sorry, what more do you want?! a public apology?!" I railed at his door. I received no answer. "Logan, Amanda likes you, I-uh, mean she looks up to you. She would never intentionally insult you, and if you think that she would then you're one giant Jackass!" still no answer. "Fine, you know what, just stay in there, Amanda doesn't need you if all you're going to do is upset her and make her cry, you, you ... ugly beast!!!" I shouted at him through the door. Exasperated, I went to leave but was stopped by the soft click of the lock turning, and then the doorknob. The door swung open and there stood Logan, eyes cast to the floor, hands stuck in his pockets

"You're right, I am a beast," he said softly, before brushing past me on the way back to Amanda's room. I stood there stunned for a few minutes, trying to process that Wolverine had agreed with me.

"Good," I said finally, in satisfaction. "Thank you," I whispered at his retreating form


End file.
